thegoddesstestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tests
The Tests are a series of challenges that are posed by The Council to decide whether a mortal is worthy of immortality. They are based on the Seven Deadly sins; sloth, greed, gluttony, lust, wrath, pride and envy. The only known tests are the ones that Kate undertook. Kate Winters' Tests Sloth Is defined as 'reluctance to work or make an effort. The Test Kate's tutor Irene announces that Kate will have a test on Greek mythology. Kate studied in literally all of her time all of mythology (or history as it was called there), day and night. Even when she slept her mother would test her on the names of Hera's children and she didn't let anyone distract her, until Henry insisted that she relax the night before. The test was 200 questions and she could only miss 20. After completing the test Irene marked her 173. Devastated she runs away and tried to escape Eden. Henry chases her and explains that the exam was not a test. That she had faced three and passed one impeccably and he only scored 164. The Result Irene passed Kate for Sloth, being tested on her study habits rather than the exam. Greed Greed is defined as 'intense and selfish desire for something'. The Test As a reward for beating him on the test Henry organizes a new wardrobe for Kate. Sweaters and jeans. Ava stares in a amazement at the hoard of clothes and Kate offers her any that she wants with Henry's consent. The Result Sofia passed Kate for Greed, sharing her new wardrobe with Ava. Envy Envy is defined as 'a discontented or resentful longing aroused by someone else's qualities, possessions or luck. The Test Henry and Kate are woken by a furious Ella demanding that Ava leaves. She'd spent the night with Xander and then Theo (her twin and Ava's other boyfriend) found them. They then fought and Xander died. Ava was distraught and Theo horrified at what he'd done. But Ava seemingly doesn't know what happened and it makes Kate angry and when she is wrongly accused of jealousy she loses it and tells her to stay away from her, Ella and all the men in Eden. Henry accepts her judgement as final. The Result Ava passed Kate for Envy, not allowing jealousy to infer with her judgement on her punishment. Gluttony Gluttony is defined as 'habitual eating to excess'. The Test In March Henry tells Kate abruptly to stop eating. She argues with him asking him why she should. He makes feeble excuses pointing out that she doesn't need to eat in Eden and that every time she does, she endangers Calliope's life. Eventually he tells Kate that it is a test and she agrees to stop eating. The Result Ella, despite her knowledge of the test, passed Kate for Gluttony. Lust Lust is defined as 'very strong sexual desire'. The Test Kate is ever so slowly falling love with Henry as they share more and more. He tells her the truth of Persephone and shows Kate her corner of the Underworld. He says he loves her 'as much as he is capable of loving someone else' which disappoints her. One night after drinking hot chocolate the two begin to talk and end up making love. Henry wakes up, furious and angry and Kate thinks it's because she'd said she loved him. But apparently their drinks had been spiked with aphrodisiac, designed to make Kate fail lust. The Result Walter knew that Henry and Kate were together and that for Lust she had failed. However she hadn't actually failed Lust. They had to say that in order to test her Pride. Wrath Is defined as 'extreme anger'. The Test As Calliope's only surviving victim it fell to Kate to decide her punishment. She tells the Queen of the Gods that she pities her and doesn't want to cause her eternal pain for loving Henry so much that she'd kill. Kate decides that she has to spend time with each girl that she killed and make amends with them. The Result Calliope, to Kate's shock passed her for Wrath. Pride Pride is defined as 'a high or inordinate opinion of oneself'. The Test Walter lies to Kate and tells her that he has failed lust. This was to test her pride and see if she would accept The Council's decision. After declaring that were being very unfair to their brother Kate accepted her failure. The Result Diana passes Kate for Pride and Humility Irony Despite making any mortals take The Tests involving the seven deadly sins to gain immortality, most of the gods are guilty of at least one of them themselves. During Goddess Interrupted Kate yells at the younger gods about this. That they made her take all those tests to make sure use was good enough and they're too sacred to protect their own family. Examples *Lust - Walter is apparently incapable of fidelity and sleeps with many women other than his wife. *Envy - Calliope is incredibly envious of every girl that Henry ever loved and kills each and every one of them. *Pride - pretty much every single God (with the exception of Henry) has a false sense of pride. *Wrath - Dylan sends a wild boar to kill Adonis for being with Ava. *Gluttony does not apply to them and neither does Sloth as they do not need to eat and being Gods look perfect without effort. The only sin they are not particularly guilty of is greed. Category:Events Category:God Category:Goddess